


Missing Something?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Missing Something?

** #10. Missing Something? **  
**Prompt:** The Last Time  
 **Characters:** Snow/Charming, Emma/Hook, Regina   
**Word Count:** 312  
 **Rating:** PG

** Missing Something? **  
“Oh no! You are not going. The last time you were in the Enchanted Forest, you brought back trouble. Actually, it was the last two times.” Regina said with her hands on her hips. “I’m going this time.” 

“I’m the sheriff. I should go.” Emma said.

“Emma, you need to stay here for Henry.” Snow said. “Let her go. Maybe she can find him and bring him home. You don’t have any magic, remember?” 

“She is the reason Hook is gone. She was the one who told Jefferson to make another hat. Maybe we should just send her to Oz. They were so fond of her sister.” Emma snarked. 

“That is low even for you, Swan.” Regina said. “I say we let the pirate find his own way home.” 

“You are really quiet. What do you think?” Emma looked at Charming. 

“I think my daughter’s inappropriate boyfriend is right where he needs to be.” Charming said. 

“Thanks _Dad_!” Emma said sarcastically. “But seriously? Who leaves a magic portal making hat just lying around for anyone to get their hands on?”

“I was going to use it to get rid of…” Regina stopped herself before she got herself deeper in trouble. 

Everyone looked at her. 

“Why is everyone looking at the Queen like that?” Hook asked as he walked up. 

“How did you get back?” Emma asked as she hugged him. 

“I sailed back on the Jolly Roger.” Hook said. “Did you miss me, My Lady?”

“I didn’t.” Charming said. 

Snow glared at her husband then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. 

“I have things to do.” Regina said as she left them.

“Don’t do that again!” Emma kissed him. 

“Or you will put me in chains and lock me in the brig?” Hook grinned. 

“Yes.” Emma said. “I may still do it.” 

“Please do.” Hook whispered in her ear.


End file.
